Neolin Rising
by Water Guardian 26
Summary: In the aftermath of the war for Warfang and Malefor's defeat. A lone hero emerges from the fires and attempt to unravel the mysteries of his heritage, along with the identity of a strange Dragon that has appeared to guide him on his quest. Will he succeed? Only Time can tell. This story is a sequel to the True Neolin Chronicles and a fanfiction of Zirra's return by Seeraphine. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Frillisean, Orinaucien, Pyron and Zirra belong to Seeraphine. I only own Nightshade, and nothing else.

Once again I find myself asking, 'How do I get myself into these messes?' I had gotten myself into another argument with one of my subordinates about how we should protect the young Guardians. It was a simple misunderstanding. It's not like we got into an impromptu sparring match where I wound up humiliating the guy in front of his peers. No, not at all...

Okay you got me, that was a lie. I wasn't gonna stand there and let him smack talk about the old Guardians, especially not while they are still alive.

I don't see why I sit through them in the first place, I know I'm in charge, but I would think that that meant I'd be out on the front lines taking the fight to Malefor's remaining forces, but no... I have to plan every single detail in triplicate... Dang it...

I guess that's why I started writing, it helps keep me sane, especially with everything that has happened over the last few days, what with the mystery of Flameo, and the training of the new Guardians. I think young Terrador has taken quite a shine to me, I've been catching him following me everywhere, even now, I can feel his gaze piercing the back of my head... Hold on a second.

Sorry about that, I just found him rummaging through my trophy room. I sent him out to fetch me a new quill stand. That'll keep him busy for a little while. Now where was I? Oh yeah. I'm writing my thoughts and feelings in Frillisean's journal in exact detail. I'm not exactly sure why I'm even doing this. I found a note the other day that suggested I should, it even said to write down things that strike me as 'odd'. If anything, that should be included too. But when I went to read the note again, it was blank.

I know what I saw. I'm not going crazy am I?

Some time later that night.

He just found another note on his door, this one said to go to the ruins of old Warfang. It's obvious someone's trying to send him a message, but who? He had a few guesses, and didn't like any of them.

After thinking it over, took the journal and headed for the ruins, being the astute dragon that he was, he knew he was being followed by Orinaucien. He felt like asking him what this was about, but then he noticed Terrador with him.

Terrador had asked him where he was going and why they were following him. His answer... They were going to see Nightshade off as he met his fate. Nightshade didn't know what exactly this fate was, but he wasn't going to let it deter him.

As he approached the door to the ruins, he looked back and noticed they weren't there no more. He shrugged, maybe he was going crazy. As Nightshade entered the ruins, he noted that the floor was crumbling even more then usual, especially in the areas that Zirra had her workshop, speaking of which, it was nowhere to be seen, all that was left was a book.

It was a copy of Magic History: Volume IV. He tried thinking back to a time when he saw her reading it, but a single question gnawed at him, preventing him from doing so. What was it doing out here all alone?

It was then that things took a turn for the stranger. Nightshade reached out to pick up the book and a spark jumped from the book and into his claws. A bright light engulfed his vision blinding him, and then...

/ _Nightshade saw Zirra standing at the edge of a cliff. At least, he thought it was Zirra, or maybe a younger version of her. She was looking out to sea, she looked sad, rather then her usual stoic self._

_It was then that he saw Frillisean walk up behind her, a small leather bag hanging off to the side. It appeared to be weighted down, so he guess it must be carrying something, most likely books... She had a determined look on her face, as if she had something important to say._

"_Z-Zirra?" She said. Her voice appeared to break, despite her previous resolve._

_Zirra merely looked back at her for a moment before turning back to the ocean. After a few minutes went by, she said, "What do you need Frillisean?"_

_Frillisean nodded to herself, as if trying to psych herself up, "I've decided... I'm coming with you."_

_Zirra's mouth dropped, clearly shocked by Frillisean's statement, "Wha- What?"_

_Frillisean nodded once more, "Yeah, I don't care what the Elders say, it's not fair that you have to go."_

_Zirra shook her head, turning to face her, "Banishment is my punishment and I will abide by it."_

_Frillisean teared up as she rushed in to hug her, "But Zirra, it's not fair! He pushed you too hard and they know it. You fought him in self defense."_

_Zirra closed her eyes and coldly stated, "I killed him in cold blood."_

_Frillisean cried into her shoulder, "I don't care... You said it yourself, he attacked you first."_

_Zirra was about to respond, but she was cut off by Frillisean, "You never deserved this. Any of this."_

_She sniffled before continuing, "You deserved so much more."_

_Zirra sighed as she patted her friend on the back, "Frillisean... If it wasn't for your swift defense at my trail, surely I would have been executed, and for that I thank you, but you've done enough."_

_Frillisean shook her head, "It shouldn't be. You don't deserve to be alone, not again!"_

_This time Zirra was the one who shook her head, "But I'm not alone. I'll always have my memories of you. And that is enough for me. Besides, I don't want to come between you and your friends. You still have so much going for you here. Me? I have nothing."_

_Frillisean whimpered, "But-"_

_Zirra sighed as she shoved Frillisean away, "You're still to young to understand. But I've seen the way you look at Pyron, and I'm happy for you. Don't throw it all away for my sake."_

_Frillisean wiped her nose before saying, "Maybe... When I'm older... I'll come find you, but until then I want you to have this."_

_Frillisean reached into her bag and pulled out a book on Magic History: Volume IV. Nightshade blinked, that was the same book from before, but... What does this all mean?_

_Frillisean held out the book to Zirra and said, "It's the book you lost years ago. Remember, when I fished it out of that river?"_

_Zirra nodded as Frillisean put the book back in the bag and held it out to Zirra, who accepted it gratefully, "I remember. Our parents were so furious... Thank you. Now... I must ask you to go before we are seen together. Remember to train daily, they'll be watching you next."_

_Frillisean nodded as she turned away, "I will... I promise."_

_Zirra chuckled as she walked away, "Pink pipsqueak."_

_Frillisean chuckled under her breath as Zirra took off, "Needle nose..."_

_And then, -flash- The vision ended._

/

And once again Nightshade was back in the old ruins of Warfang, still looking at the Magic history book, though now the cover was covered in tears. He asked himself why he had been crying.

"How was your trip down memory lane?"

He nearly jumped out of his own scales. Nightshade spun around to see Flameo with a sly grin on his face. It was obvious he enjoyed some kind of show, but what had he seen? He scowled at him, he better have a good explanation for this.

He frowned at Nightshade and asked, "Don't look at me like that, you're the one who wants answers, and only I can give them."

Nightshade gave a sigh, he was right. He wouldn't get any answers if he was angry at him. Was he the one who left that note, and what was that vision he had just had.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightshade Scowled at the pale gray dragon, who responded, "Don't look at me like that, you're the one who wants answers, and I'm the one who can give them."

He sighed, Flameo was right, he wouldn't get anywhere with that attitude.

Flameo sat down between Nightshade and the door, "So, what would you like to know?"

Nightshade grumbled as he sat down across from Flameo, "Why did you summon me?"

Flameo pointed at Zirra's book and smiled, "I wanted to see your powers first hand as they developed. I always knew you were special."

Nightshade tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Flameo sighed, "I can't tell you. It's not the time for you to know."

Nightshade growled, "I think you owe me a few explanations after what you did to Frilly and I."

This time with was Flameo who was confused, "I... Haven't done anything. Who is Frilly?"

Nightshade scowled at him, "Don't you dare say you don't know her, you've been apart of her life for as long as she can remember."

He shook his head and sighed, "I'm afraid to say it hasn't happened yet, at least... Not for me anyway. Time traveler... Remember?"

Nightshade rolled his eyes and looked away, "Right... Time travel. Is there anything else you want me to ignore?"

Flameo stood up and motioned to where Zirra's work station would be, "Well then, I'll skip straight to the point then. Her greatest enemy, and yours, will return."

Nightshade scoffed, "Tell me something I haven't guessed already. That explosion he was in wasn't normal."

Flameo added with a frown, "And Zirra will be there when he does."

Nightshade jumped up in shock, "What? Why didn't you say so?"

Flameo looked at the ground, "Because... I didn't want to tell you. You'd try to stop her if you knew what it meant for her return."

Nightshade grew silent. He didn't like where this was going. After a few moments of tense silence, he asked, "What do you mean?"

Flameo sighed softly, " Years of isolation at the Well of Souls will drive her to the brink of madness. One way or the other, she'll continue your father's work, and in doing so will aim to get his trust, so she may stab him in the back."

Nightshade shook his head violently, "No, she's not like that. She wouldn't kill innocent people, and even if she could, I'll be there to calm her spirit."

"Can you be sure? You did see that memory, didn't you? She's a natural killer, most Adalisks are."

Nightshade growled as he lunged at Flameo, "You don't know her!"

A cold chill, and then, nothing.

Nightshade was frozen in mid-air as Flameo had one claw on his forehead, "True, I have never met her, but I know Adalisks, and she is no different."

Nightshade struggled to move his limbs, but to no avail, he was at his mercy. Flameo turned his back and continued, "Trust me, this is for your own good, and for the good of the world, if I let you go rescue Zirra, then your father will return unopposed."

With a snap of his claws, Nightshade fell to the ground. He struggled to his feet as the Grey dragon smiled, "Now will you come with me willingly? Or Do I have to take you by force."

Nightshade groaned weakly, "You... Save my life, and threaten it... You slander Zirra's name... And now you expect me to trust you? For all the good you do, you sure do some pretty strange things."

Flameo cackled, "True, but then again, I am troubled... I blame my father, after all, he killed all the ones I loved, left me for dead. You can sympathize, can't you? We're the same."

Nightshade shook his head, "Troubled? Sounds like you haven't coped with their deaths. Wake up and listen to yourself, you're trying to convince me to let millions die for corn's sake."

Flameo snorted, "I guess I was leaning a little strong... Oh well, I can't change that now. You're right you know, I haven't came to terms with them being gone, but that doesn't mean you don't have a choice to make."

"I Choose Zirra."

Flameo gasped, "B-but... surely you know the consequences!"

"I know I'd be saving millions of lives, including hers."

As Nightshade was trying to leave, Flameo blocked the door, "You don't understand. Say you do save Zirra, then who will revive Malefor? Sure, you may save lives in the beginning, but for all you know, Gaul may have someone far worse, someone who wouldn't turn on him. And think of all the children that won't be born because of this decision."

Nightshade growled, "Imagine all the ones that will be born."

Flameo looked down at the ground, "Nightshade... I was hoping not to tell you this, but if you leave now, Zirra will never have a body again. She won't have a future, even if you do leave, you will not survive, and what use to her would you be dead? And... My daughter. She was born because of you. She was the first of her kind."

Nightshade looked back at him, "So?"

Flameo was crying. He had literally broke down crying as he reached out for him. With one touch, Nightshade was hit with excruciating sadness as he saw a little girl. She was vaguely familiar, and had features similar to that of an Adalisk, but she seemed different then what was described in any in the book of dragons he had read. And then, her identity hit him.

He jumped back, terrified. Flameo sniffled as he tried to calm down, "I know... Time travel. I have her safely with you in the future, nearly a hundred years from now, but... I know that one day, she'll be lost in time, like I was, and when she is, she'll be found by a young man training at the Dragon temple."

Nightshade slumped up against the door, "... How do I do it? How would I even be in the future. I doubt i'd even last much longer with my profession."

Flameo smiled, success! He led him to a clearing and sighed, "Simple, I'm going to freeze you in time."

Nightshade frowned as he sat down, "And how would you even do that, how do you even control time?"

Flameo chuckled, "Simple, as a Neolin, we are adept at... 'Borrowing' Elements and powers. Here's hint, My father once had a residence on the White Isles."

Nightshade gasped, "He was a chronicler?"

Flameo nodded, "Aye, you've heard of him? Let's just say, he didn't want to let go of his power, even after he died. I took it."

Nightshade snorted, "Seems a little far-fetched, but... There isn't a better explanation."

Flameo shrugged, "Good thing you believe. Now hold still, this may hurt, and you'll be stuff when you wake up."

Nightshade blinked in surprise, "What?"

And then, in a flash, Nightshade was encased in a large crystal. Flameo frowned, Nightshade had a shocked expression on his face, "That's gonna hurt later... Good luck... You're going to need it."

Meanwhile-

Zirra struggled to break out of her crystal prison, with no luck. She went at it for days before giving up.

'I'll be fine. Nightshade will be coming for me, and when he does, Gaul is going to be sorry for sticking me here!'

For Weeks...

'He'll be here... Any minute now...'

For Months...

'Nightshade...?'

For Years...

'… He doesn't care... Why should I?'

* * *

Thank you Readerfever for following and faveing this story and the first Neolin story.


End file.
